Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior
by ojou-chan
Summary: Takdir mereka berputar di sekelilingnya. Hingga tiba saatnya menghunuskan pedang ke dada satu sama lain, demi melindungi apa yang mereka anggap berharga, -the precious and the pride- /modified canon from chap140/A fic for BVF June-different serenade


**Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior**

(Red Rose, White Lily)

.

.

Summary : Takdir mereka berputar di sekelilingnya – dia. Menciptakan lagu sunyi yang tak bisa mereka pahami. Hingga tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk menghunuskan pedang ke dada satu sama lain, demi melindungi apa yang mereka anggap berharga, -_the precious and the pride-_

.

Disclaimer : Bleach dan semua isinya milik Tite Kubo, saya hanya pinjem judaul chap dan quotes-nya.

Warning :Typo(s), modified canon from chap 140, less dialogues, maybe OOC, alur lompat, don't like don't read

A fic for June Edition of Bleach Vivariation Festival, "Different Serenade"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red like blood,<strong>_

_**White like bone.**_

Tap.

Renji menjejak tanah diantara shunpo-nya. Memijakkan sebagian telapak kaki untuk mempercepat lajunya. Rambut merahnya berterbangan acak, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang meluncur cepat diantara lorong Seiretei.

Tap.

Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, di depan sana Rukia sedang menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu lagi. Tidak setelah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kecanggungan diantara mereka. Tidak setelah ia menunggu begitu lama untuk bisa sekedar berbicara padanya.

Tap...

Kali ini sang fuku-taichou bisa merasakan langkahnya melambat. Udara di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan begitu menekan, meningkatkan gaya gesek antara tubuhnya dan udara, membuat kecepatan shunpo-nya berkurang. Renji sudah mengenal sensasi ini selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa pemilik reiatsu besar yang begitu menyesakkan ini, tapi toh ia mendongak juga. Di atas sana, tiga meter di atas kepalanya, haori dan syal putih berkibar menunjukkan dominasi. Renji tidak bisa melihat wajah Byakuya Kuchiki, namun ia bisa merasakan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan megancam.

Tap.

Kini langkahnya benar-benar terhenti. Intimidasi yang terpancar jelas dari kaptennya -seseorang yang sangat dihormati sekaligus dibencinya- membuatnya tanpa sadar menghentikan setiap gerakannya mendekat ke bukit Soukyoku.

"Mau kemana kau?" Suara berat Byakuya seolah menamparnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Menyelamatkan Rukia." Jawab Renji membulatkan tekad.

"Tidak akan."

"Ya, aku akan menyelamatkannya." Renji tahu menyulut kontroversi dengan Byakuya bukanlah keputusan yang bijak. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan sekarang, ditambah lagi hatinya memang telah lama memendam rasa tidak suka yang sangat pada kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku." Tandas Byakuya sebelum melompat ke hadapan Renji yang masih bergeming dengan wajah mengeras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red like solitude<strong>_

_**White like silenc**__e_

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan gadis itu ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki, Renji telah membunuh sebagian hatinya dan mencabik sebagian jiwanya, menggenapi segala jenis penderitaan yang pernah dialaminya selama hampir dua abad hidupnya. Namun ternyata tidak pernah ada yang terasa sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Sering dalam kepalanya muncul pertanyaan yang sama, 'Kenapa Rukia?'. Hanya Rukia yang dimilikinya selama ini. Hanya dirinya yang dimiliki Rukia selama ini. Lalu diantara sekian banyak shinigami, kenapa Byakuya harus memilih Rukia?

"Mereka bilang ingin mengadopsiku ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki." Renji masih ingat kata-kata yang menusuknya ketika itu, juga ekspresi pedih Rukia saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut mungilnya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang dingin dan menyesakkan. Rukia terlihat tidak mengerti bagaimana menyikapi penawaran –yang lebih mirip perintah- dari Keluarga Kuchiki. Enggan, sangat enggan. Sementara Renji larut dalam perang antara otak dan hatinya, hingga akhirnya si otaklah yang memenangkan perdebatan itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Renji memaksakan sebuah tawa di wajahnya. "Kau akan jadi bangsawan! Kau akan kaya!" Ia berteriak dengan ceria, "Kau bisa makan apa pun yang kau mau! Kau akan lulus dengan mudah! Ya ampun, aku benar-benar iri padamu!" Terlalu ceria untuk seseorang yang akan kehilangan sahabat, satu-satunya keluarga.

"Benarkah?" Sebuah hantaman keras terasa di dadanya ketika Rukia memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Rapuh, kecewa, amarah, sakit? Dan saat itu pula ia sadar telah berbuat satu kesalahan fatal, ia telah menyakiti Rukia dan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Lanjut Rukia lirih seraya melepas genggaman Renji dari bahunya. Namun Renji hanya diam, tidak berusaha memberikan penjelasan atau pun menggapai apa yang baru saja lepas dari genggamannya. Dan saat itu pula ia sadar, ia telah kehilangan, ia telah membuat seseorang yang begitu berharga melangkah keluar dari hidupnya.

'Jangan halangi Rukia, ia telah menemukan keluarga.' Hanya kalimat itulah yang terngiang di kepala Renji sebagai pembenaran atas tindakannya, meski pun hatinya tetap meronta.

Kenapa harus Rukia? Dan Byakuya tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Wajah dingin itu tetap bungkam tanpa pernah mencoba menjelaskan apapun, meninggalkan Renji dalam kesunyian dan kegamangan yang menyesakkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red like beastly instinct<strong>_

_**White like a god's heart**_

Hihio Zabimaru menghantam menara-menara di kanan kirinya. Menimbulkan gemuruh dan getaran begitu hebat ketika menara-menara itu runtuh. Namun Kapten Kuchiki tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, seolah reruntuhan itu tidak akan berani menggoresnya sedikit pun. Sikapnya yang seolah tak akan perah tersentuh itu semakin menyulut kemarahan di hati Renji. Kalimat Byakuya masih terngiang dalam kepalanya, "Taringmu tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkauku."

Sekali lagi Renji mengayunkan bankainya pada sang kapten dengan kekuatan penuh, meski pun tahu bahwa menggunakan bankai di awal pertarungan adalah tindakan gegabah, tapi Renji tidak mau membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk melawan Byakuya dengan shikainya, hasilnnya sudah jelas terbaca.

"Chire." Diantara dentuman, samar Renji mendengar gumamam Byakuya melepas shikainya. Satu-satunya yang tertangkap jelas oleh inderanya adalah sepersekian detik kemudian segmen-segmen Hihio Zabimaru-nya telah terpisah, melesat dan menimbulkan ledakan ketika menghantan dinding di sekitarnya.

Renji berbecak ketika kepulan debu dan asap yang memudar memperlihatkan sosok Byakuya berdiri tenang.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia. Jadi tolong jangan halangi aku, Taichou!" Serunya pada kapten sekaligus lawannya. Berharap Byakuya akan memaklumi dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Tentu tidak. Ia hanya ingin menyuarakan hatinya, berharap Byakuya melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Byakuya hanya melafalkan kalimat yang sama. "Tidak akan."

"Tapi kenapa?" Terucap juga, pertanyaan yang selama ini mengusik pikirannya. "Dia adikmu!"

"Dia melanggar aturan Soul Society."

"Apa?" Desis Renji tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Seorang kriminal harus dihukum."

"Apa?" Kali ini desisannya berubah menjadi teriakan. "Hanya karena itu? Tapi Rukia adikmu!" Geramnya dalam putus asa dan rasa tidak percaya. Byakuya membiarkan Rukia dieksekusi hanya karena alasan konyol itu? Sungguh Renji tidak bisa percaya.

"Karena ia adikku, jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur."

Gigi pemuda berambut merah itu gemelutuk menahan amarah, ia tidak bisa memahami sikap Byakuya yang seperti ini. "Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji melanjutkan serangannya. Sepertinya adu argumen dengan Byakuya tidak akan ada hasilnya. Meskipun akhirnya ia akan terlihat seperti penghianat Soul Society dan Byakuya yang menjadi pembela kebenarannya, tapi ia yakin atas keputusannya, karena dirinya sudah membiarkan hati mengambil alih kontrol atas segala tindakannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah akan Rukia. Tidak lagi!" Satu tekad telah membaja di hati Renji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red like thawing hatred<strong>_

_**White like a frozen, pained cry**_

Kenapa? Renji tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa Byakuya dulu mengambil Rukia dari sisinya kalau akhirnya gadis itu akan tersia-sia. Saat itu ia pikir dengan sebuah keluarga, Rukia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya. Nyatanya, gadis itu malah diperlakukan dengan dingin, bahkan oleh kakaknya. Bila ia pikir kebahagiaan bisa disubstitusi dengan materi, ia telah lama tahu bahwa kemiskinan dan kemelaratan tidak pernah bisa membuat senyum Rukia luntur. Lalu kenapa dirinya malah 'mengirirm' Rukia pada sangkar emas bila akhirnya harus terpenjara. Renji mungkin memang membenci Byakuya Kuchiki, tapi ia lebih benci lagi bila dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat gadis itu pergi dari sisinya. Andai saja ia lebih percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Rukia, mungkin gadis itu masih di sisinya, mungkin bibir mungilnya akan lebih banyak terseyum?

Sejak sahabat-sahabat masa kecil mereka meninggal setelah menjalani kehidupan jalanan yang begitu keras, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Rukia, Renji telah bertekad akan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak pada gadis itu. Itulah alasan kenapa Renji mengiyakan ajakan Rukia untuk menjadi shinigami dan hidup di Seiretei, itulah alasan utamanya berlatih mati-matian agar lulus ujian shinigami, meskipun kidounya sangat payah.

Namun, akhirnya Renji 'mendorong' gadis itu ke dalam 'sarang' Kuchiki, dengan alasan semakin cepat Rukia mendapatkan kehidupan layak -yang sampai saat itu tidak bisa diberikannya- akan semakin baik bagi sang violet. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah menggali lubangnya sendiri.

Renji bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Byakuya memiliki mendiang istri yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Renji juga tahu bahwa Byakuya memiliki kehidupan yang rumit sebagai Kuchiki. Namun yang tidak diketahuinya adalah bahwa sang kapten memiliki masa lalu yang mengikat, sumpah-sumpah lama yang tidak termakan waktu, menghantuinya sebagai konsekuensi genetis atas ke-Kuchiki-annya. Sesuatu yang oleh para Kuchiki seperti dirinya disebut _pride_, kebanggaan yang harus dijaga dengan taruhan nyawa –juga hati dan kewarasannya.

Bahkan ketika pedang mereka bertemu, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat itu, Renji tidak bisa melihat keraguan dan kecemasan dibalik arogansi Byakuya. Topeng yang sangat sempurna untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan pertentangan batinnya, serta meredam jeritan-jeritan dalam hati (yang telah lama ia bekukan).

Melihat begitu banyak yang membelot untuk menyelamatkan Rukia membuat keraguan Byakuya atas keputusannya bertambah. Keyakinannya atas kebanggaan konyol yang harus tetap dijaganya mulai memudar. Haruskah ia mengabaikan peraturan demi menyelamatkan adiknya seperti Renji dan para ryoka itu? Benarkah jika ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hatinya, janjinya pada cinta lamanya? Segala pertentangan itu sekali lagi dimenangkan oleh ego ke-Kuchiki-annya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red like the night's hungry shadows<strong>_

_**Like sighs that shoot through the moon,**_

_**the white shines, the red scatters**_

Konsentrasi Renji hilang saat menyadari Byakuya tidak menghindar dari serangannya, malah seperti sengaja membiarkannya mendekat. Alaram tanda bahaya dalam kepalanya berbunyi nyaring, tapi terlambat untuk membangun pertahanan diri karena sepersekian detik berikutnya Byakuya berujar cepat, "Soukatsui." Dan cahaya merah menghantam tubuh Renji, membuatnya mental beberapa meter beserta Hihio Zabimarunya. Menabrak dinding dan puing-puing, menciptakan lebih banyak reruntuhan.

Setelah berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Renji berdiri dengan jengah. Emosi yang bergolak sepertinya membuatnya lupa bahwa menghadapi seorang Byakuya Kuchiki tidak hanya bisa dengan adu kekuatan semata, tapi juga diperlukan strategi yang cerdas dan akurat. Sang fukutaichou muda telah kehilangan control atas pertarungannya. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan pedangnya, namun ritme gerakan antar segmen yang telah dikaaukan oleh kidou Byakuya membuat Hihio Zabimaru retak dan meledak.

Sekali lagi alaram Renji berbunyi, kali ini lebih nyaring. Dan benar saja, secepat kilat enam berkas cahaya melesat dan memaku tubuhnya.

"Sial!" Maki Renji saat menyadari ketololannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dalam kukungan enam cahaya itu.

"Entah bagaimana kau lupa..." Renji semakin waspada ketika Byakuya mendekat beberapa langkah padanya. "Kalau aku juga punya bankai." dalam satu gerakan singkat, Byakuya mengarahkan pedangnya ke tanah, kemudian menjatuhkannya. "Bakai."

Sepasang iris merah melebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, pedang-pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya muncul dari dalam tanah dan perlahan berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak sakura.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Hanya dua kata itu yang didengar Renji sebelum suara sayatan mengelilinginya, menggelitik tiap sarafnya. Kemudian yang terasa hanya sakit. Kesakitan yang luar biasa menghujam tiap inchi tubuhnya, rasanya tercabik-cabik hingga ke tulang dan organ dalamnya. Renji bisa merasakan darah berlomba mengalir keluar dari ribuan luka di permukaan kulitnya. Perih. Panas.

Renji ambruk. Warna merah mejadi latar permukaan tempatnya terbujur. Seluruh indera perabanya tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali kesakitan yang amat sangat, pandangan matanya mengabur, ketajaman pendengarannya berkurang,. Samar ia melihat Byakuya mulai melangkah pergi dan berbicara sesuatu padanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menangkap apa. Mungkinkah tentang Rukia? Bayangan gadis itu melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Ia harus menyelamatkannya!

"Aku..." Renji tertatih berdiri, melawan impuls rasa sakit yang dikirimkan ke otaknya. "Masih bisa bertarung!"

Namun belum seimbang pijakannya pada tanah, ia merasakan beberapa pedang menyayat tubuhnya. Juga menusuk lengan dan pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya kembali jatuh bersimpuh.

Byakuya perlahan menghampirinya, membiarkan Renji menikmati kesakitan yang ditimbulkan Senbonzakura. Dengan tenang sang kapten mencabut salah satu mata pedang yang menusuk lengan Renji. "Jadi kau masih bermimpi untuk menyelamatkan Rukia?" Tanyanya dingin pada wakilnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kelihatan jelas kalau pemuda itu bersusah payah agar bisa bernafas dan bergerak melawan himpitan reiatsu Byakuya.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Renji berusaha menjaga kebulatan tekadnya. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menyerah, maka ia akan berjuang hingga akhir. "Tentu..." Sebuah seringai yang lebih terlihat seperti ironi muncul di wajahnya yang penuh luka, "Aku telah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Bersumpah?" Keheranan muncul dalam suara Byakuya, "Pada siapa?"

"Aku bersumpah..." Tangan kiri Renji meraih satu mata pedang yang masih menancap di tergelangan tangan kanannya, "Pada diriku sendiri!" Dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, ia mencabut pedang itu dan bangkit berdiri, menciptakan keterkejutan yang jelas tergambar di wajah Byakuya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi!"

Tanpa didiga oleh Byakuya, Renji secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan kecepatan di luar dugaan untuk seukuran orang terluka parah. Byakuya berusaha menangkis, tetapi sia-sia. Pedang Renji telah hancur sebelum sempat menembus dadanya.

"Ukh!" Darah mengucur lebih deras dari sela-sela luka Renji. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri dalam serangan terakhirnya, sehingga organ-organnya semakin terkoyak dan luka-luka di permukaan tubuhnya menganga lebar, memudahkan darah mengalir dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Sial..." Renji bisa merasakan lututnya gemetar sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have always been afraid,<strong>_

_**always been pretending to follow you closely,**_

_**always been pretending to sharpen my teeth.**_

_**But the truth is,**_

_**I am scared to death by just treading on your shadow.**_

* * *

><p>"Mengalahkan Byakuya Kuchiki?" Seru Madarame Ikkaku terheran-heran karena yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang shinigami yang baru saja masuk Gotei 13.<p>

"Kumohon latih aku!" Renji membungkuk di hadapan seniornya itu. "Aku harus menjadi kuat dan mengalahkannya!"

Ikkaku memberikan isyarat agar Renji menegakkan tubuhnya, "Bukankah itu sebuah cita-cita yang sulit diraih?"

"Aku tahu." Desah Renji dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa kau kau sebegitu putus asanya?" Suara Yumichika membuat Renji menoleh. "Karena ternyata mempertahankan hubungan **kalian** ini jauh lebih sulit daripada membiarkannya hancur berantakan."

* * *

><p>Percakapan lamanya dengan para senior saat baru masuk Gotei 13 terngiang kembali di telinga Renji. 'Benarkah?' Batinnya, 'Benarkah sesulit ini untuk bisa kembali bersamamu, Rukia?' Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang ternyata sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, memandanginya dengan putus asa. 'Sampai di sini sajakah?'<p>

Hal terakhir yang berputar dalam kepalanya adalah saat dirinya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Keluarga Kuchiki merampas Rukia dari sisinya. Ketika Rukia melepaskan tangan Renji dan ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk meraih gadis itu dalam genggamannya, mempertahankannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Dan kini, akankah lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menggapai Rukia?

Namun, perlahan semua berubah gelap.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>Warning! Author is suffering from a horrible WB, and overloaded tasks! Sorry for the inconvenience Y_Y<p> 


End file.
